


Awkward Kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4: Awkward Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Kiss

The first thing T.J saw when he opened his eyes was Magnus’ face, looming above him. He was a little bit shocked, blinking in confusion as Magnus frowned down at him.

“You’re ridiculous.” The son of Frey stated, leaning back slightly.

“Is that any way to talk to the guy that took an axe in the chest for you?” He muttered, sitting up to stretch his stiff limbs.

“That’s exactly the reason why you’re ridiculous.” Magnus huffed. “There was no need for you to sacrifice yourself like that-”

“Yes there was.” T.J took Magnus’ hands in his own. “Your alf magic is a valuable weapon that should be used to gain strategic advantage.”

Magnus stared at him skeptically.

“It also might have been because I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” T.J. continued, blushing slightly. “But that just means I killed two birds with one stone.”

“Yeah, along with yourself in the process.”

T.J squeezed his boyfriend’s hands and brought them up to his lips by way of an apology, but Magnus pulled away. T.J looked up at the other boy, hurt in his eyes, before realizing Magnus was leaning in closer.

“How about,” Magnus said quietly,”I give you a proper kiss, if you promise you won’t do that again.”

T.J inhaled slightly at Magnus’ proposal. They had never actually kissed before, and T.J desperately wanted to know how Magnus’ lips felt against his. But…

“No, I’m not going to promise that.” He said shaking his head. There was no way he could guarantee he wouldn’t do it again, especially in the heat of battle. Magnus sighed loudly, dropping his head forward to rest on T.J’s shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous.” He mumbled.

“You’ve already mentioned that.” T.J retorted.

They stayed in that position for a while, until Magus lifted his head and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before dropping back down onto his shoulder. T.J blinked in surprise at the gesture.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. And that I’m such a nice guy.”

T.J rolled his eyes, muttering about ‘who’s the ridiculous one now?’


End file.
